fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nickelodeon Thanksgiving Day Parade
The Nickelodeon Thanksgiving Day Parade is a parade that Celebrates the Company that makes Kids enjoy and brings a Holiday treat for all the little boys and girls and Marks the sepical appearance by Santa Clause and starts the holiday season for Viacom and The Nick Fanon Wiki and their Fanon Channels History On the year 1990 Nickelodeon announced a Thanksgiving Day Parade will be held at New York City where the Viacom Headquarters are. The parade starts at Harold Square and arrives at the Viacom Headquarters in Times Square and the 1st Parade to have Balloons that were made by Macy's Studios at Moochine, New Jersey. In 1992 They host the very first Nickelodeon's Balloon Celebration the same year that Cartoon Network had Partner up with Nick. In 2000 Family Fanon Favorites had Partner up to bring the 1st Fanon Balloon,Y-Guy. In 2006 Hasbro and Mattel Partner Up with Nick and the same year they changed the Inflation place and route. Also, Peploe dressed up as Polar,Spongebob,Hello Kitty and Curios George marching and yelling saying they want the old route back in Times Sqaure. And Nick changed the route back in,2010. In 2012 Polarlodeon joined the sponsoring Balloon Debuts 1990: Tommy,Chuckie and Spike (Made by Klasky Csupo),Doug (Made by Cartoon Pizza AKA Jumbo),Stimpy (Made by Spumpco) Gardfield (Made by PAWS Inc) Snoopy (Made by Paramount),Goofy (Made by Disney Animation Studios),Betty Boop (Made by Paramonut and 1st Female character to appear in Nick Parade) 1991: Sonic The Hegehog (Made by SEGA) 1992: Football,Big Bird (Made by Sesame Workshop),Popeye (Made by Paramount) Retirement: Stimpy 1993: Rex the Dinosaur (Made by Universeal),Baby Shamu (Made by Seaworld) Retirement: Football 1994: Curios Geroge (Made by Scholastic) Barney (Made by HIT Enterament) and The Cat in the Hat (Made by Dr.Suess) Retirment: Popeye and Snoopy 1995: Skating Snoopy (2nd version and made by Paramount),Cole the Clown (Made by Macy's) and Bart Simpson (Made by FOX) and Dexter (Made by Cartoon Network) Retirement: Goofy,Betty Boop and Cole the Clown 1996: Rocky and Bullwinkle (Made by Universal),Peter Rabbit (Made by Scholastic) Clifford (Made by Scholastic) Santa Betty Boop (2nd version and made by Paramount) and R2-D2 (Made by Lucas Arts) and Raggdey-Ann (Made by J.B Toys) Retirement: Doug , Rex and Baby Shamu Returned: Popeye 1997: Arthur (Made by Scholastic) Little Bill (Made by Bill Cosby), The Pink Panther (Made by MGM) Wintertime Tommy (2nd version made by Klasky Csupo) Bumpe (Made by Scholastic) Retirement: Skating Snoopy , Dexter and Tommy,Chuckie and Spike,Curios Geroge 1998: Mickey Mouse (Made by Disney Animation Studios) , Dexter in Robot (2nd version made by Cartoon Network) Olive Oyle (Made by Paramount) Cailou (Made by PBS KIDS) and Macy's Skating Snoopy (3rd version) Retirement: Peter Rabbit and Cat in the Hat 1999: Blue's Clues (Made by Nick Jr.), Spongebob SquarePants (Made by Nickelodeon), Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (Made by General Mills) Ed (Made by Cartoon Network) Babe the Pig (Made by Nickelodeon Movies) Spiderman (Made by Marvel) and Novelty Pumpkins Retired: Mickey Mouse,Barney and Bumpe Returned: The Cat in the Hat 2000: Bandleader Mickey Mouse (2nd version made by Disney Animation Studios),Jeeves (Made by Ask.com) Cassie (Made by PBS kids) and Y-guy (Made by Family Fanon Favorites) Ronald Mcdonald (Made by Mcdonald's) and Charlie,Kit and CJ (Made by Macy's) Retired: Santa Betty Boop,Raggendey-Ann and Barney Returned: Rex 2001: Jimmy Neutron (Made by Nickelodeon) Pikachu (Made by Game Freak) Curios Geroge gets Ready for Winter (2nd version, made by Scholastic) and Cheesasouris Rex (Made by Kraft) Retired: Rocky and Bullwinkle ,The Pink Pather and Little Bill,Macy's Skating Snoopy 2002: Charlie Brown (Made by Paramount) Uncle Rich Money Bags (Made by Hasbro) and Kermit the Frog (Made by Jim Henson) Retired: Olive Oyle Clifford and Rex the Dinosaur Returned: Barney 2003: Dora the Explorer (Made by Nick Jr.) Jenny Wakeman and Brad Curnbuckle (Made by Nickelodeon) and Stirke up The Band Barney (2nd version and made by HIT Enterament) and Polar (Made by the Polar Company) Retired: Cassie and Jeeves 2004: M&M's (Made by Mars) ,Chicken Little (Made by Disney Animation Studios),Big Bird (2nd version,made by Sesame Workshop) and Green Dog (Made by Green Dog) Retired: Babe and Cheeseasours Rex 2005: Jojo's Circus (Made by Playhouse Disney),Hello Kitty (Made by Sanario),Scooby-Doo (Made by Cartoon Network) Retired: Stirke up the Band Barney 2006: Pikachu with Pokeball (2nd version made by Nintendo) and Super Grover (Made by Sesame Workshop) 2007: Abby Cabby (Made by Sesame Workshop) and Sherk (Made by Dreamworks) 2008: Clumsy Smurf (Made by Boomerang),Hortan (Made by Dr. Suess),Gir (Made by Nickelodeon) and Buzz Lightyear (Made by Pixar) Retired: Spiderman,Jimmy Neutron,Uncle Rich Money Bags ,Y-Guy and Bandleader Mickey Mouse 2009: Spiderman ( Made by Marvel Enterament), Sailor Mickey Mouse (3rd version made by Disney Cruise Line) and Y-guy in tux (2nd version made by Family Fanon Favorites) and Cosmo,Wanda and Poof (Made by Federator) Retired: Charlie Brown and Honey Nut Cheerios Bee 2010: Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Made by Abarms Books) Retired: Sonic the Hegehog and Scooby Dooo 2011: Soinc the Hegehog ( 2nd version,Made by SEGA) , Julius (Made by Paul Frank) and Fin and Jake (Made by Cartoon Network) Retired: Hello Kitty,Dora,Abby Cabby and Big Bird 2012: Hello Kitty (2nd version made by Sanario) , The Elf on the Shelf (Made by unknown) ,Red Power Ranger and Pink Power Ranger (Made by Sabran) Retired: Jenny and Brad ,Shrek and Spongebob 2013: Spongebob with Santa Hat (2nd version made by Nickelodeon) Toothless (Made by Dream Works) Snoopy & Woodstock (4th version) and Weebles (Made by Hasbro) Retired: Poof,M&M's and Super Grover,Pikachu with Pokeball 2014: Thomas the Tank Engine (Made by HIT Entertament) , Eruptor (Made by Toys for Bob) and Pikachu with Snowman (3rd version,made by Nintendo) Retired: Hortan, Chicken Little Balloonicles 1998: The Grinch (Made by Dr Suess),Jell-O (Made by Jell-O),Rudloph (Made by Rankin Bass) 1999: Bearmy (Made by Build-a-Bear) 2000: Big Mac (Made by McDonald's) 2002: Snowbo (Made by Macy's) Retired: The Grinch 2003: Tuck Carnbuckle (Made by Nickelodeon) , Dunkin Doughnuts Coffe Cup (Made by Dunkin Doughnuts), Ben & Jerry's Phish Food (Made by Ben & Jerry's) 2006: Guitar (Made by Guitar Center) , Po Po (Made by Weebles/Playskool) Energizer Bunny (Made by Energizer) Retirement: Big Mac 2008: Keith Haring's "Figure of Heart" Retirement: Jell-O 2010: Kool-Aid (Made by Kraft) Retirement: Po Po 2011: Alfac Duck (Made by Alfac) Retirement: Energizer Bunny 2013: Kiki's Driedal Retirement: Alfac Duck 2014: Alfac Duck (2nd version Made by Alfac) Floats 1990: Humpty Dumpty,M&M's,Snow Family,Nick Jr 1991: Target,Wonka,NBC Sports,Peanuts,Captin Nick,Sesame Street,Mcdonald's,Artari,Carval,Hasbro and Fisher-Price Retirement :Humpty Dumpty 1992: Planter's Nut Mobile,Toys R Us Magic of playtime,Disneyland's Magic of Flight,Barbie's Dream House 1993: Clifford's Doghouse Fun!,PEP RALLY!,Raggady Ann & Andy's Musical Adventrue! Retirement: Nick Jr 1994: Nascar Sports Grill (Rethemed from NBC sports) , Marvel GO!,Nick Jr's Candy land Adventure Retirement: Raggady & Andy's Musical Adventrue (Candy land Adventure original Float) 1995: JAWS survival Boat 1996: Sonic Drive-in Disater! and Dunkin Doughnuts Gingerbread Bread House Retirement: Target 1997: Barney's Westren HO! and Simpsons RV 1998: AskJeeves.com ,Universal Studios and New York Daily News: The Big Apple Retirement: JAWS surivial Boat 2000: M&M's M at Hollywood and Santa's Sleigh (2nd version) Retirement: AskJeeves.com 2001: Peeps at the farms,The Muppet Show and Universal's Islands of Adventrue 2002: Sesame Street Building 2003: Pets.com,Lego Carousal of Imagination and Barney:Twas Night before Chirstmas 2004: Animal Planet Jungle Jam, Toon Cove and Captin Macy's Retirement: M at Hollywood 2005: The Polar Express,Willy Wonka's Candy Cove and Hi Hi Puffy un Yumi Retirement: Barney 2006: Snoopy's Doghouse 2008: The Smurf's Mushroom House,ANANICK,Curios George 2009: Build-A-Bear Workshop Friend-Fur-All Sesons 2010: Dora's Christmas Adventrue and,M&M's Candy on Broadway 2011: Zhu Zhu Pets and Universal Studios Float Retirement: All Floats from 1999-2002 2012: On the Roll Again 2013: Lint's World of Chocolate,Snowman Car and Santa's Sleigh (3rd version) 2014: Goldie Blocks Girl Powerd Spinning Machine,Seaworld,Cracker Jack at the Ball Game Accidents and Injuries In 1993, The Rex balloon got blown into the streetlight and made it head open,no one was injured. In 1995, The Baby Shamu Balloon got it's side torn and ingured the Cheerleading Group In 1997,Curios Geroge balloon got it head got blown into a street light and ingured a Flag Spinning Girl in the Texas Marching Band making him eliminated and taking out Marching Bands from the parade for Safety Rules the same year that have something similar to the Cat in The Hat Balloon but it was a spectator instaned of a Marching Band (At the Macy's Parade that happed Earlier Thanksgiving Day) The same year that the NYCP Had to Stab the R2-D2 balloon so they don't want helium knock out. And the Texas School Principal sued Viacom and the Street Light Manufacturer,He was retired and didn't fly until, 2001 were Geroge had a new look and smaller than any other Balloon even,The Cat in the Hat was bigger than him In 2003, The Sonic Balloon foot was deflated In,2005,The Green Dog balloon blown into a street light and injured two sisters In,2008 the Po Po balloonicle got tipped over